1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for training/managing basic ability. More particularly, this invention pertains to a system and method for training/managing the basic ability of persons by utilizing a information communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A system or method for training the ability to read characters as one of the basic abilities of persons has already been realized. In such a system or method, a person individually undergoes certain training for improving the ability of their own, and therefore, the improvement of the ability depends on personal consciousness.
Such individual training without comparison with others tends to lack objectivity since the current status, degree of improvement and the like of his/her basic ability are only taken subjectively.
A company stipulated under the company law aims at profit, and thus, can not ignore operating effectiveness. Even though computerization is making progress, the operating effectiveness ultimately depends on the basic ability of each employee. As far as the improvement of his/her basic ability depends on the personal consciousness, it is difficult to improve efficiently the operating effectiveness.
Similarly, it is difficult for schools whose objective is to make examinees attain a target such as passing an entrance examination or a certifying examination to improve efficiently the examination pass rate, as far as the improvement of their basic ability depends only on the personal consciousness.
The employees or the examinees may obtain returns by improving the basic ability of their own. However, if the improvement depends only on the personal consciousness, it is difficult to improve the ability objectively and efficiently. Meanwhile, the management such as a company or a school is required to realize such objective and efficient improvement.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for training/managing basic ability which enables objective and efficient management for improving the basic ability of persons by training toward some kind of target.
To attain the above object of the present invention and according to one aspect of the present invention, a training/managing system of basic ability for training and managing predetermined basic ability of a plurality of persons by utilizing a information communication network, comprises: a plurality of terminals connected to the information communication network; and a management device connected to the information communication network, the each terminal comprises: measurement means for measuring predetermined basic ability of each person; training means for carrying out training which applies loads for improving the predetermined basic ability of each person; the management device comprising: storage means for storing data measured by the measurement means on the predetermined basic ability of each person before and after the training by the training means; performing means for deriving management data by the predetermined arithmetical operation on the basis of the data stored in the storage means; and output means for outputting the management data performed by the performing means.
The data before and after the training of the predetermined basic ability of respective persons are stored via the information communication network. The management data is provided by performing the arithmetical operation on the basis of the stored data, whereby a comparison of the data becomes possible.
According to the present invention, the predetermined basic ability is an ability to read characters.
The ability to read characters is improved by the training and the management data on rapid reading is provided, whereby a comparison of the data becomes possible.
According to the present invention, the training means presents the same information for training at least three times, a first presentation time, a second presentation time, and a third presentation time being set in a long period of time, in a short period of time, and in an intermediate period of time, respectively.
The training method which has been found as a result of a dedicated study by the inventor can secure more efficient improvement of the predetermined basic ability. As a result, more advanced management data is provided, thereby enabling an advanced comparison of the data.
According to the present invention, the management device provides the management data for a business administrator by the output means; and the performing means performs the arithmetical operation for deriving an hourly rate of each person as an employee to be trained from his/her annual income and working hours; finds time to spare which is assumed to be earned by improving the predetermined basic ability after the training, on the basis of comparison between the data measured before and after the training; and derives the management data wherein degree of effect of training is represented in terms of an amount of money equivalent to the time assumed to be allocated for work using other basic ability of the employee, by utilizing the hourly rate and the assumed time to spare.
The management data wherein the degree of effect of the training is represented in terms of the amount of money equivalent to the time assumed to be allocated for the work using other basic ability. As a result, a business administrator can not only realize the degree of effect of the training of one employee, but also compare with that of other employees with the familiar sense. Moreover, since the management data represents the man power earned by the training in terms of the amount of money, the business administrator can obtain information for making a decision in the case of human investment.
According to the present invention, the management device provides the management data to the business administrator by the output means; and the performing means performs the arithmetical operation for deriving an hourly rate of each person as an employee to be trained from his/her annual income and working hours; finds time to spare which is assumed to be earned by improving the predetermined basic ability after the training, on the basis of the comparison between the data measured before and after the training; and derives the management data wherein degree of effect of training is represented in terms of new annual income of the employee to be assumed after the training, by utilizing the hourly rate and the assumed time to spare.
Since the management data wherein the degree of effect of the training is represented in terms of new annual income of the employee to be assumed after the training, the business administrator can realize the degree of effect of the training of the employee and compare with that of other employees with the familiar sense. Moreover, the management data represents human productivity raised and obtained by the training in terms of the amount of money, the business administrator can obtain information for evaluation of the employee.
According to the present invention, the storage means stores the data measured before and after the training with identification as to which group the person belongs to, when each person belongs to one of a plurality of groups; and the performing means performs a predetermined arithmetical operation based on the stored data to derive group management data. In this case, the group management data may be an average value for the persons belonging to each group.
The management such as the business administrator or the school, can compare among individuals, and further, an individual with a group, and among groups based on the management data of the groups.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a training/managing method of basic ability for training and managing predetermined basic ability of a plurality of persons by utilizing a information communication network, comprises the steps of: measuring predetermined basic ability of each person in respective terminals connected to the information communication network; storing data measured before a training in a server connected to the information communication network; carrying out the training which applies loads for improving the predetermined basic ability of each person and measuring the basic ability after the training in the terminal; storing data measured after the training in the server; deriving management data by a predetermined arithmetical operation on the basis of the data measured before and after the training; and outputting the derived management data.
The data before and after the training on the predetermined basic ability of persons are stored via the information communication network, and the management data is provided by performing the arithmetical operation on the basis of the stored data, whereby a comparison becomes possible.
According to the present invention, the storage means stores the data measured before and after the training with identification as to which group the person belongs to, when each person belongs to one of a plurality of groups; and
the performing means performs a predetermined arithmetical operation based on the stored data to derive a group management data.
The management such as the business administrator or the school, can compare among individuals, and further, an individual with a group, and among groups based on the management data of the groups.